Central to many metabolic diseases and disorders is the regulation of insulin levels and blood glucose levels. Insulin secretion is modulated in part by secretagogue hormones, termed as incretins, which are produced by enteroendocrine cells. The incretin hormone, glucagon-like peptide-1 (“GLP-1”) is a peptide hormone secreted by intestinal cells that has been shown in multiple studies to produce an enhancing effect on insulin secretion. GLP-1 is processed from proglucagon in the gut and enhances nutrient-induced insulin release (Krcymann B., et al., Lancet, 2:1300-1303 (1987)). Various truncated forms of GLP-1, are known to stimulate insulin secretion (insulinotropic action) and cAMP formation (see, e.g., Mojsov, S., Int. J. Pep. Pro. Res., 40:333-343 (1992)). A relationship between various in vitro laboratory experiments and mammalian, especially human, insulinotropic responses to exogenous administration of GLP-1, GLP-1(7-36) amide (SEQ ID NO:61), and GLP-1(7-37) acid (SEQ ID NO:204) has been established (see, e.g., Nauck, M. A., et al., Diabetologia, 36:741-744 (1993); Gutniak, M., et al., New Eng. J. of Med., 326(20):1316-1322 (1992); Nauck, M. A., et al., J. Clin. Invest., 91:301-307 (1993); and Thorens, B., et al., Diabetes, 42:1219-1225 (1993)).
GLP-1(7-36) amide (SEQ ID NO:61) exerts a pronounced antidiabetogenic effect in insulin-dependent diabetics by stimulating insulin sensitivity and by enhancing glucose-induced insulin release at physiological concentrations (Gutniak M., et al., New Eng. J. Med., 326:1316-1322 (1992)). When administered to non-insulin dependent diabetics, GLP-1(7-36) amide (SEQ ID NO:61) stimulates insulin release, lowers glucagon secretion, inhibits gastric emptying and enhances glucose utilization (Nauck, 1993; Gutniak, 1992; Nauck, 1993). However, the use of GLP-1 type molecules for prolonged therapy of diabetes has been complicated because the serum half-life of such peptides is quite short.
More particularly, GLP-1 is a 30-amino acid peptide derived from proglucagon, a 160-amino acid prohormone. Actions of different prohormone convertases in the pancreas and intestine result in the production of glucagon and other ill-defined peptides, whereas cleavage of proglucagon results in the production of GLP-1 and GLP-2 as well as two other peptides. The amino acid sequence of GLP-1 is 100% homologous in all mammals studied so far, implying a critical physiological role. GLP-1 (7-37) acid is C-terminally truncated and amidated to form GLP-1 (7-36) NH2 (SEQ ID NO:61). The biological effects and metabolic turnover of the free acid GLP-1 (7-37) OH (SEQ ID NO:204), and the amide, GLP-1 (7-36) NH2 (SEQ ID NO:61), are indistinguishable. By convention, the numbering of the amino acids is based on the processed GLP-1 (1-37) OH (SEQ ID NO:59) from proglucagon. The biologically active GLP-1 is the result of further processing: GLP-1 (7-36) NH2 (SEQ ID NO:61). Thus the first amino acid of GLP-1 (7-37) OH (SEQ ID NO:204) or GLP-1 (7-36)NH2 (SEQ ID NO:61) is 7His.
In the gastrointestinal tract, GLP-1 is produced by L-cells of intestinal, colonic and rectal mucosa, in response to stimulation by intraluminal glucose. The plasma half-life of active GLP-1 is <5 minutes, and its metabolic clearance rate is around 12-13 minutes (Holst, Gastroenterology 107(6):1848-55 (1994)). The major protease involved in the metabolism of GLP-1 is dipeptidyl peptidase (DPP) IV (CD26) which cleaves the N-terminal His-Ala dipeptide, thus producing metabolites, GLP-1 (9-37) OH (SEQ ID NO:205) or GLP-1 (9-36) NH2 (SEQ ID NO:206) which are variously described as inactive, weak agonist or antagonists of GLP-1 receptor. The GLP-1 receptor (GLP-1R) is a G protein coupled receptor of 463 amino acid and is localized in pancreatic beta cells, in the lungs, and to a lesser extent in the brain, adipose tissue and kidneys. The stimulation of GLP-1R by GLP-1 (7-37) OH (SEQ ID NO:204) or GLP-1 (7-36)NH2 (SEQ ID NO:61) results in adenylate cyclase activation, cAMP synthesis, membrane depolarization, rise in intracellular calcium and increase in glucose-induced insulin secretion (Holz et al., J. Biol. Chem. 270(30):17749-57 (1995)).
GLP-1 is a potent insulin secretagogue that is secreted from the intestinal mucosa in response to food intake. The profound incretin effect of GLP-1 is underscored by the fact that GLP-1R knockout mice are glucose-intolerant. The incretin response of i.v. infused GLP-1 is preserved in diabetic subjects, though the incretin response to oral glucose in these patients is compromised. GLP-1 administration by infusion or sc injections controls fasting glucose levels in diabetic patients, and maintains the glucose threshold for insulin secretion (Gutniak et al., N. Engl. J. Med. 326:1316-22 (1992); Nauck et al., Diabet. Med. 13:(9 Suppl 5):539-S43 (1996); Nauck et al., J. Clin. Endocrinol. Metab. 76:912-917 (1993)). GLP-1 has shown tremendous potential as a therapeutic agent capable of augmenting insulin secretion in a physiological manner, while avoiding hypoglycemia associated with sulfonylurea drugs.
Other important effects of GLP-1 on glucose homeostasis are suppression of glucagon secretion and inhibition of gastric motility. GLP-1 inhibitory actions on pancreatic alpha cell secretion of glucagon leads to decreases in hepatic glucose production via reduction in gluconeogenesis and glycogenolysis. This antiglucagon effect of GLP-1 is preserved in diabetic patients.
The so-called ileal brake effect of GLP-1, in which gastric motility and gastric secretion are inhibited, is effected via vagal efferent receptors or by direct action on intestinal smooth muscle. Reduction of gastric acid secretion by GLP-1 contributes to a lag phase in nutrient availability, thus obviating the need for rapid insulin response. In summary, the gastrointestinal effects of GLP-1 contribute significantly to delayed glucose and fatty acid absorption and modulate insulin secretion and glucose homeostasis.
GLP-1 has also been shown to induce beta cell specific genes, such as GLUT-1 transporter, insulin (via the interaction of PDX-1 with insulin gene promoter), and hexokinase-1. Thus GLP-1 could potentially reverse glucose intolerance normally associated with aging, as demonstrated by rodent experiments. In addition, GLP-1 may contribute to beta cell neogenesis and increase beta cell mass, in addition to restoring beta cell function during states of beta cell insufficiency.
Central effects of GLP-1 include increases in satiety coupled with decreases in food intake, effected via the action of hypothalamic GLP-1R. A 48 hour continuous SC infusion of GLP-1 in type II diabetic subjects, decreased hunger and food intake and increased satiety. These anorectic effects were absent in GLP-1R knock out mice.
Exendins are another family of peptides implicated in insulin secretion. Exendins are found in the saliva of the Gila-monster, a lizard endogenous to Arizona, and the Mexican Beaded Lizard. Exendin-3 is present in the saliva of Heloderma horridum, and exendin-4 is present in the saliva of Heloderma suspectum (Eng, J., et al., J. Biol. Chem., 265:20259-62, 1990; Eng., J., et al., J. Biol. Chem., 267:7402-05 (1992)). The exendins have some sequence similarity to several members of the glucagon-like peptide family, with the highest identity, 53%, being to GLP-1 (Goke, et al., J. Biol. Chem., 268:19650-55 (1993)).
Exendin-4 binds the GLP-1 receptors on insulin-secreting TC1 cells, at dispersed acinar cells from guinea pig pancreas, and at parietal cells from stomach; the peptide also stimulates somatostatin release and inhibits gastrin release in isolated stomachs (Goke, et al., J. Biol. Chem., 268:19650-55 (1993); Schepp, et al., Eur. J. Pharmacol., 69:183-91 (1994); Eissele, et al., Life Sci., 55:629-34 (1994)). Exendin-3 and exendin-4 were found to bind the GLP-1 receptors on, to stimulating cAMP production in, and amylase release from, pancreatic acinar cells (Malhotra, R., et al., Relulatory Peptides, 41:149-56 (1992); Raufman, et al., J. Biol. Chem., 267:21432-37 (1992); Singh, et al., Regul. Pept., 53:47-59 (1994)). The use of the insulinotropic activities of exendin-3 and exendin-4 for the treatment of diabetes mellitus and the prevention of hyperglycemia has been proposed (Eng, U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,286).
Truncated exendin peptides such as exendin[9-39], a carboxyamidated molecule, and fragments 3-39 through 9-39 have been reported to be potent and selective antagonists of GLP-1 (Goke, et al., J. Biol. Chem., 268:19650-55 (1993); Raufman, J. P., et al., J. Biol. Chem., 266:2897-902 (1991); Schepp, W., et al., Eur. J. Pharm., 269:183-91 (1994); Montrose-Rafizadeh, et al., Diabetes, 45(Suppl. 2):152A (1996)). Exendin[9-39] (SEQ ID NO:207) blocks endogenous GLP-1 in vivo, resulting in reduced insulin secretion (Wang, et al., J. Clin. Invest., 95:417-21 (1995); D'Alessio, et al., J. Clin. Invest., 97:133-38 (1996)). The receptor apparently responsible for the insulinotropic effect of GLP-1 has been cloned from rat pancreatic islet cells (Thorens, B., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 89:8641-8645 (1992)). Exendins and exendin[9-39] bind to the cloned GLP-1 receptor (rat pancreatic-cell GLP-1 receptor: Fehmann H C, et al., Peptides, 15 (3): 453-6 (1994); human GLP-1 receptor: Thorens B, et al., Diabetes, 42 (11): 1678-82 (1993)). In cells transfected with the cloned GLP-1 receptor, exendin-4 is an agonist, i.e., it increases cAMP, while exendin[9-39] (SEQ ID NO:207) is an antagonist, i.e., it blocks the stimulatory actions of exendin-4 and GLP-1. Id.
More particularly, exendin-4 is a 39 amino acid C-terminal amidated peptide found in the saliva of the Gila Monster (Heloderma suspectum), with a 53% amino acid sequence identity to the GLP-1 peptide sequence. See, e.g., Eng, J., et al. “Isolation and Characterization of Exendin-4, and Exendin-3 Analogue from Heloderma suspectum Venom,” J. Bio. Chem., 267:11, p. 7402-7405 (1992), Young, A. A., et al., “Glucose-Lowering and Insulin-Sensitizing Actions of Exendin-4,” Diabetes, Vol. 48, p. 1026-1034, May, 1999. In terms of its activity, exendin-4 is a highly specific agonist for the GLP-1 receptor, and, like GLP-1, is able to stimulate insulin secretion. Therefore, like GLP-1, exendin-4 is regarded as an insulinotropic peptide.
However, unlike GLP-1, exendin-4 has a relatively long half-life in humans, because of its resistance to the dipeptidyl peptidase IV which rapidly degrades the GLP-1 sequence in vivo. Furthermore, it has been shown that, as compared to GLP-1, exendin-4 has a stronger capability to stimulate insulin secretion, and that a lower concentration of exendin-4 may be used to obtain such stimulating activity. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,286, herein incorporated by reference. Therefore exendin-4 peptides or derivatives thereof (for examples of such derivatives, see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,528,486, herein incorporated by reference, and its corresponding international application WO 01/04156) have a greater potential utility for the treatment of conditions involving the dysregulation of insulin levels (e.g., conditions such as diabetes) than either insulin or GLP-1.
Another family of peptide hormones implicated in metabolic diseases and disorders is the amylin family of peptide hormones, including amylin, calcitonin, calcitonin gene related peptide, adrenomedullin, and intermedin (also known as “AFP-6”). Amylin is a 37-amino acid peptide hormone. It was isolated, purified and chemically characterized as the major component of amyloid deposits in the islets of pancreases of human Type 2 diabetics (Cooper et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., USA, 84:8628-8632 (1987)). The amylin molecule has two post-translational modifications: the C-terminus is amidated, and the cysteines in positions 2 and 7 are cross-linked to form an N-terminal loop. The sequence of the open reading frame of the human amylin gene shows the presence of the Lys-Arg dibasic amino acid proteolytic cleavage signal, prior to the N-terminal codon for Lys, and the Gly prior to the Lys-Arg proteolytic signal at the CLAIMS-terminal position, a typical sequence for amidation by protein amidating enzyme, PAM (Cooper et al., Biochem. Biophys. Acta, 1014:247-258 (1989)).
Amylin is believed to regulate gastric emptying, and suppress glucagon secretion and food intake, thus regulating the rate of glucose appearance in the circulation. It appears to complement the actions of insulin, which regulates the rate of glucose disappearance from the circulation and its uptake by peripheral tissues. These actions are supported by experimental findings in rodents and humans, which indicate that amylin complements the effects of insulin in postprandial glucose control by at least three independent mechanisms, all of which affect the rate of glucose appearance. First, amylin suppresses postprandial glucagon secretion. Compared to healthy adults, patients with type 1 diabetes have no circulating amylin and patients with type 2 diabetes have diminished postprandial amylin concentrations. Furthermore, infusion of an amylin specific monoclonal antibody, which bound circulating amylin, again resulted in greatly elevated glucagon concentrations relative to controls. Both of these results point to a physiological role of endogenous amylin in the regulation of postprandial glucagon secretion. Second, amylin slows gastrointestinal motility and gastric emptying. Finally, intrahypothalamic injections of rat amylin were shown to reduce feeding in rats and alter neurotransmitter metabolism in the hypothalamus. In certain studies, food intake was significantly reduced for up to eight hours following the intrahypothalamic injection of rat amylin and rat CGRP. In human trials, an amylin analog, pramlintide, has been shown to reduce weight or weight gain. Amylin may be beneficial in treating metabolic conditions such as diabetes and obesity. Amylin may also be used to treat pain, bone disorders, gastritis, to modulate lipids, in particular triglycerides, or to affect body composition such as the preferential loss of fat and sparing of lean tissue.
The hormone calcitonin (CT) was named for its secretion in response to induced hypercalcemia and its rapid hypocalcemic effect. It is produced in and secreted from neuroendocrine cells in the thyroid that have since been termed C cells. The best-studied action of CT(1-32) (SEQ ID NO:48) is its effect on the osteoclast. In vitro effects of CT include the rapid loss of ruffled borders and decreased release of lysosomal enzymes. Ultimately, the inhibition of osteoclast functions by CT results in a decrease in bone resorption. However, neither a chronic reduction of serum CT in the case of thyroidectomy nor the increased serum CT found in medullary thyroid cancer appears to be associated with changes in serum calcium or bone mass. It is thus most likely that a major function of CT(1-32) (SEQ ID NO:48) is to combat acute hypercalcemia in emergency situations and/or protect the skeleton during periods of “calcium stress” such as growth, pregnancy, and lactation. (Reviewed in Becker, JCEM, 89(4): 1512-1525 (2004) and Sexton, Current Medicinal Chemistry 6: 1067-1093 (1999)). Consistent with this is recent data from the calcitonin gene knockout mouse, which removes both the calcitonin and the CGRP-I peptides, that revealed that the mouse had normal levels of basal calcium-related values, but an increased calcemic response (Kurihara H, et al., Hypertens Res. 2003 February; 26 Suppl:S105-8).
CT has an effect on plasma calcium levels and inhibits osteoclast function and is widely used for the treatment of osteoporosis. Therapeutically, salmon CT (sCT) appears to increase bone density and decrease fracture rates with minimal adverse effects. CT has also been successfully used over the past 25 years as a therapy for Paget's disease of bone, which is a chronic skeletal disorder that may result in enlarged or deformed bones in one or more regions of the skeleton. CT is also widely used for its analgesic effect on bone pain experienced during osteoporosis, although the mechanism for this effect is not clearly understood.
Calcitonin gene related peptide (CGRP) is a neuropeptide whose receptors are widely distributed in the body, including the nervous system and the cardiovascular system. This peptide seems to modulate sensory neurotransmission and is one of the most potent endogenous vasodilatory peptide discovered to date. Reported biological effects for CGRP include: modulation of substance P in inflammation, nicotinic receptor activity at the neuromuscular junction, stimulation of pancreatic enzyme secretion, a reduction of gastric acid secretion, peripheral vasodilation, cardiac acceleration, neuro-modulation, regulation of calcium metabolism, osteogenic stimulation, insulin secretion, an increase in body temperature and a decrease in food intake. (Wimalawansa, Amylin, calcitonin gene-related peptide, calcitonin and ADM: a peptide superfamily. Crit Rev Neurobiol. 1997; 11(2-3):167-239). An important role of CGRP is to control blood flow to various organs by its potent vasodilatory actions, as evidenced by a decrease of mean arterial pressure following intravenous administration of α-CGRP. The vasodilatory actions are also supported by recent analysis of homozygous knockout CGRP mice, which demonstrated elevated peripheral vascular resistance and high blood pressure caused by increased peripheral sympathetic activity (Kurihara H, et al., Targeted disruption of ADM and αCGRP genes reveals their distinct biological roles. Hypertens Res. 2003 February; 26 Suppl:S105-8). Thus, CGRP appears to elicit vasodilatory effects, hypotensive effects and an increase in heart rate among other actions.
Prolonged infusion of CGRP into patients with congestive cardiac failure has shown a sustained beneficial effect on hemodynamic functions without adverse effects, suggesting a use in heart failure. Other indications of CGRP use include renal failure, acute and chronic coronary artery ischemia, treatment of cardiac arrhythmia, other peripheral vascular disease such as Raynaud's phenomenon, subarachnoid hemorrhage, hypertension, and pulmonary hypertension. Preeclamptic toxemia of pregnancy and preterm labor are also potentially treatable. (Wimalawansa, 1997). Recent therapeutic uses include the use of CGRP antagonists for the treatment of migraine headaches.
Adrenomedullin (ADM) is almost ubiquitously expressed with many more tissues containing the peptide than not. A published review of ADM, (Hinson, J. P. et al., Endocrine Reviews (2000) 21(2): 138-167) details its effects on the cardiovascular system, cellular growth, the central nervous system and the endocrine system, with a range of biological actions including vasodilation, cell growth, regulation of hormone secretion, and natriuresis. Studies in rat, cat, sheep, and man confirm that intravenous infusion of ADM results in potent and sustained hypotension, and is comparable to that of CGRP. However, the hypotensive effect of ADM on mean arterial pressure in the anesthetized rat is not inhibited by the CGRP antagonist CGRP8-37 suggesting that this effect is not mediated via CGRP receptors. Acute or chronic administration of human ADM in rats, anesthetized, conscious or hypertensive, results in a significant decrease in total peripheral resistance accompanied by a fall in blood pressure, with a concomitant rise in heart rate, cardiac output and stroke volume.
ADM has also been proposed as an important factor in embryogenesis and differentiation and as an apoptosis survival factor for rat endothelial cells. This is supported by recent mouse ADM knockout studies, in which mice homozygous for loss of the ADM gene demonstrated defective vascular formation during embryogenesis and thus died mid-gestation. It was reported that ADM+/−heterozygous mice had high blood pressure along with susceptibility to tissue injury (Kurihara H, et al., Hypertens Res. 2003 February; 26 Suppl:S105-8).
ADM affects such endocrine organs as the pituitary, the adrenal gland, reproductive organs and the pancreas. The peptide appears to have a role in inhibiting ACTH release from the pituitary. In the adrenal gland, it appears to affect the secretory activity of the adrenal cortex in both rat and human and it increases adrenal blood flow, acting as a vasodilator in the adrenal vascular bed in intact rats. ADM has been shown to be present throughout the female reproductive tract and plasma levels are elevated in normal pregnancy. Studies in a rat model of preeclampsia show that ADM can reverse hypertension and decrease pup mortality when given to rats during late gestation. Because it did not have a similar effect in animals in early gestation or non-pregnant rats in the preeclampsia model, this suggests that ADM may play an important regulatory role in the utero-placental cardiovascular system. In the pancreas, ADM most likely plays an inhibitory role since it attenuated and delayed insulin response to an oral glucose challenge, resulting in initial elevated glucose levels. ADM can also affect renal function. A bolus administered peripherally can significantly lower mean arterial pressure and raise renal blood flow, glomerular filtration rate and urine flow. In some cases, there is also an increase in Na+ excretion.
ADM also has other peripheral effects on bone and on the lung. For bone, studies have supported a role beyond the cardiovascular system and fluid homeostasis and have demonstrated that ADM acts on fetal and adult rodent osteoblasts to increase cell growth comparable to those of known osteoblast growth factors such as transforming growth factor-β. This is important clinically as one of the major challenges in osteoporosis research is to develop a therapy that increases bone mass via osteoblastic stimulation. In the lung, ADM not only causes pulmonary vasodilation, but also inhibits bronchoconstriction induced by histamine or acetylcholine. Recent studies using aerosolized ADM to treat pulmonary hypertension in a rat model indicate that inhalation treatment of this condition is effective, as evidenced by the fact that mean pulmonary arterial pressure and total pulmonary resistance were markedly lower in rats treated with ADM than in those given saline. This result was achieved without an alteration in systemic arterial pressure or heart rate (Nagaya N et al., Am J Physiol Heart Circ Physiol. 2003; 285:H2125-31).
In healthy volunteers, i.v. infusion of ADM has been shown to reduce arterial pressure and to stimulate heart rate, cardiac output, plasma levels of cAMP, prolactin, norepinephrine and rennin. In these patients, there was little or no increase in urine volume or sodium excretion observed. In patients with heart failure or chronic renal failure, i.v. ADM had similar effects to those seen in normal subjects, and also induced diuresis and natriuresis, depending on the dose administered (Nicholls, M G et al. Peptides. 2001; 22:1745-1752) Experimental ADM treatment has also been shown to be beneficial in arterial and pulmonary hypertension, septic shock and ischemia/reperfusion injury (Beltowski J., Pol J Pharmacol. 2004; 56:5-27). Other indications for ADM treatment include: peripheral vascular disease, subarachnoid hemorrhage, hypertension, preeclamptic toxemia of pregnancy and preterm labor, and osteoporosis.
Expression of AFP-6 (i.e., intermedin) is primarily in the pituitary and gastrointestinal tract. A specific receptor for AFP-6 has not been reported; however, binding studies indicate that AFP-6 binds to all the known receptors of the Amylin Family. AFP-6 has been shown to increase cAMP production in SK-N-MC and L6 cells expressing endogenous CGRP receptors and competes with labeled CGRP for binding to its receptors in these cells. In published in vivo studies, AFP-6 administration led to blood pressure reduction in both normal and spontaneously hypertensive rats, most likely via interactions with the CRLR/RAMP receptors. In vivo administration in mice led to a suppression of gastric emptying and food intake. (Roh et al. J Biol Chem. 2004 Feb. 20; 279(8):7264-74.)
It has been reported that the biological actions of amylin family peptide hormones are generally mediated via binding to two closely related type II G protein-coupled receptors (GPCRs), the calcitonin receptor (CTR) and the calcitonin receptor like receptor (CRLR). Cloning and functional studies have shown that CGRP, ADM, and amylin interact with different combinations of CTR or the CRLR and the receptor activity modifying protein (RAMP). Many cells express multiple RAMPs. It is believed that co-expression of RAMPs and either the CTR or CRLR is required to generate functional receptors for calcitonin, CGRP, ADM, and amylin. The RAMP family comprises three members (RAMP1, -2, and -3), which share less then 30% sequence identity, but have a common topological organization. Co-expression of CRLR and RAMP1 leads to the formation of a receptor for CGRP. Co-expression of CRLR and RAMP2 leads to the formation of a receptor for ADM. Co-expression of CRLR and RAMP3 leads to the formation of a receptor for ADM and CGRP. Co-expression of hCTR2 and RAMP1 leads to the formation of a receptor for amylin and CGRP. Co-expression of hCTR2 and RAMP3 leads to the formation of a receptor for amylin.
Yet another peptide hormone family implicated in metabolic diseases and disorders is the leptin family. The mature form of circulating leptin is a 146-amino acid protein that is normally excluded from the CNS by the blood-brain barrier (BBB) and the blood-CSF barrier. See, e.g., Weigle et al., 1995. J Clin Invest 96: 2065-2070. Leptin is the afferent signal in a negative feedback loop regulating food intake and body weight. The leptin receptor is a member of the cytokine receptor family. Leptin's anorexigenic effect is dependent on binding to homodimer of the Ob-Rb isoform of this receptor which encodes a long intra-cytoplasmic domain that includes several motifs for protein-protein interaction. Ob-Rb is highly expressed in the hypothalamus suggesting that this brain region is an important site of leptin action. Mutation of the mouse ob gene has been demonstrated to result in a syndrome that exhibits-pathophysiology that includes: obesity, increased body fat deposition, hyperglycemia, hyperinsulinemia, hypothermia, and impaired thyroid and reproductive functions in both male and female homozygous ob/ob obese mice (see e.g., Ingalis, et al., 1950. J Hered 41: 317-318. Therapeutic uses for leptin or leptin receptor include (i) diabetes (see, e.g., PCT Patent Applications WO 98/55139, WO 98/12224, and WO 97/02004); (ii) hematopoiesis (see, e.g., PCT Patent Applications WO 97/27286 and WO 98/18486); (iii) infertility (see, e.g., PCT Patent Applications WO 97/15322 and WO 98/36763); and (iv) tumor suppression (see, e.g., PCT Patent Applications WO 98/48831), each of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
The leptin receptor (OB-R) gene has been cloned (GenBank Accession No. AF098792) and mapped to the db locus (see, e.g., Tartaglia, et al., 1995. Cell 83: 1263-1271). Several transcripts of the OB-R, resulting from alternative splicing, have also been identified. Defects in OB-R produce a syndrome in the mutant diabetic ob/ob mouse that is phenotypically identical to the ob/ob mouse (see, e.g., Ghilardi, et al., 1996. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 93: 6231-6235). In contrast to ob/ob mice, however, administration of recombinant leptin to C57BLKS/J-m ob/ob mice does not result in reduced food intake and body weight (see, e.g., Roberts and Greengerg, 1996. Nutrition Rev. 54: 41-49).
Most leptin-related studies able to report weight loss activity from administration of recombinant leptin, leptin fragments and/or leptin receptor variants have administered said constructs directly into the ventricles of the brain. See e.g., Weigle, et al., 1995. J Clin Invest 96: 2065-2070; Barash, et al., 1996. Endocrinology 137: 3144-3147.
Other studies have shown significant weight loss activity due to administration of leptin peptides through intraperitoneally (i.p.) administration to test subjects. See, Grasso et al., 1997. Endocrinology 138: 1413-1418. Further, leptin fragments, and most particularly an 18 amino acid fragment comprising residues taken from full length human leptin, have been reported to function in weight loss, but only upon direct administration through an implanted cannula to the lateral brain ventricle of rats. See, e.g., PCT Patent Applications WO 97/46585, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Another peptide hormone implicated in metabolic diseases and disorders is cholecystokinin (CCK). CCK was reportedly identified in 1928 from preparations of intestinal extracts by its ability to stimulate gallbladder contraction. Other biological actions of CCK have since been reported, including stimulation of pancreatic secretion, delayed gastric emptying, stimulation of intestinal motility and stimulation of insulin secretion. See Lieverse et al., Ann. N.Y. Acad. Sci. 713: 268-272 (1994). The actions of CCK, also reportedly include effects on cardiovascular function, respiratory function, neurotoxicity and seizures, cancer cell proliferation, analgesia, sleep, sexual and reproductive behaviors, memory, anxiety and dopamine-mediated behaviors. Crawley and Corwin, Peptides 15: 731-755 (1994). Other reported effects of CCK include stimulation of pancreatic growth, stimulation of gallbladder contraction, inhibition of gastric acid secretion, pancreatic polypeptide release and a contractile component of peristalsis. Additional reported effects of CCK include vasodilation. Walsh, “Gastrointestinal Hormones,” In Physiology of the Gastrointestinal Tract (3d ed. 1994; Raven Press, New York).
It has been reported that injections of combinations of glucagon, CCK and bombesin potentiated the inhibition of intake of condensed milk test meals in nondeprived rats over the inhibitions observed with individual compounds. Hinton et al., Brain Res. Bull. 17:615-619 (1986). It has also been reported that glucagon and CCK synergistically inhibit sham feeding in rats. LeSauter and Geary, Am. J. Physiol. 253:R217-225 (1987); Smith and Gibbs, Annals N.Y. Acad. Sci. 713:236-241 (1994). It has also been suggested that estradiol and CCK can have a synergistic effect on satiety. Dulawa et al., Peptides 15:913-918 (1994); Smith and Gibbs, supra. It has also been proposed that signals arising from the small intestine in response to nutrients therein may interact synergistically with CCK to reduce food intake. Cox, Behav. Brain Res. 38:35-44 (1990). Additionally, it has been reported that CCK induces satiety in several species. For example, it has been reported that feeding depression was caused by CCK injected intraperitoneally in rats, intraarterially in pigs, intravenously in cats and pigs, into the cerebral ventricles in monkeys, rats, dogs and sheep, and intravenously in obese and non-obese humans. See Lieverse et al., supra. Studies from several laboratories have reportedly confirmed the behavioral specificity of low doses of CCK on inhibition in feeding, by comparing responding for food to responding for nonfood reinforcers in both monkeys and rats and by showing that CCK elicits the sequence of behaviors normally observed after meal ingestion (i.e., the postprandial satiety sequence). Additionally, comparison of behavior after CCK to behavior after food ingestion, alone or in combination with CCK has reportedly revealed behavioral similarities between CCK and food ingestion. Crawley and Corwin, supra. It has also been reported that CCK in physiological plasma concentrations inhibits food intake and increases satiety in both lean and obese humans. See Lieverse et al., supra.
CCK was characterized in 1966 as a 33-amino acid peptide. Crawley and Corwin, supra. Species-specific molecular variants of the amino acid sequence of CCK have been identified. The 33-amino acid sequence and a truncated peptide, its 8-amino acid C-terminal sequence (CCK-8) have been reportedly identified in pig, rat, chicken, chinchilla, dog and humans. A 39-amino acid sequence was reportedly found in pig, dog and guinea pig. A 58-amino acid sequence was reported to have been found in cat, dog and humans. Frog and turtle reportedly show 47-amino acid sequences homologous to both CCK and gastrin. Very fresh human intestine has been reported to contain small amounts of an even larger molecule, termed CCK-83. In the rat, a principal intermediate form has been reportedly identified, and is termed CCK-22. Walsh, “Gastrointestinal Hormones,” In Physiology of the Gastrointestinal Tract (3d ed. 1994; Raven Press, New York). A non-sulfated CCK-8 and a tetrapeptide (termed CCK-4 (CCK(30-33); SEQ ID NO:208) have been reported in rat brain. The C-terminal pentapeptide (termed CCK-4 (CCK(29-33); SEQ ID NO:209) conserves the structural homology of CCK, and also homology with the neuropeptide, gastrin. The C-terminal sulfated octapeptide sequence, CCK-8, is reportedly relatively conserved across species. Cloning and sequence analysis of a cDNA encoding preprocholecystokinin from rat thyroid carcinoma, porcine brain, and porcine intestine reportedly revealed 345 nucleotides coding for a precursor to CCK, which is 115 amino acids and contains all of the CCK sequences previously reported to have been isolated. Crawley and Corwin, supra.
CCK is said to be distributed throughout the central nervous system and in endocrine cells and enteric nerves of the upper small intestine. CCK agonists include CCK itself (also referred to as CCK-33), CCK-8 (CCK(26-33); SEQ ID NO:55), non-sulfated CCK-8, pentagastrin (CCK-5 or CCK(29-33); SEQ ID NO:209), and the tetrapeptide, CCK-4 (CCK(30-33); SEQ ID NO:208). At the pancreatic CCK receptor, CCK-8 reportedly displaced binding with a 1000-5000 greater potency than unsulfated CCK-8 or CCK-4, and CCK-8 has been reported to be approximately 1000-fold more potent than unsulfated CCK-8 or CCK-4 in stimulating pancreatic amylase secretion. Crawley and Corwin, supra. In homogenates from the cerebral cortex, CCK receptor binding was said to be displaced by unsulfated CCK-8 and by CCK-4 at concentrations that were equimolar, 10-fold or 100-fold greater than sulfated CCK-8. Id.
Receptors for CCK have been reportedly identified in a variety of tissues, and two primary subtypes have been described: type A receptors and type B receptors. Type A receptors have been reported in peripheral tissues including pancreas, gallbladder, pyloric sphincter and afferent vagal fibers, and in discrete areas of the brain. The type A receptor subtype (CCKA) has been reported to be selective for the sulfated octapeptide. The Type B receptor subtype (CCKB) has been identified throughout the brain and in the stomach, and reportedly does not require sulfation or all eight amino acids. See Reidelberger, J. Nutr. 124 (8 Suppl.) 1327S-1333S (1994); Crawley and Corwin, supra.
Yet another family of peptide hormones implicated in metabolic diseases and disorders is the pancreatic polypeptide family (“PPF”). Pancreatic polypeptide (“PP”) was discovered as a contaminant of insulin extracts and was named by its organ of origin rather than functional importance (Kimmel et al., Endocrinology 83: 1323-30 (1968)). PP is a 36-amino acid peptide containing distinctive structural motifs. A related peptide was subsequently discovered in extracts of intestine and named Peptide YY (“PYY”) because of the N- and C-terminal tyrosines (Tatemoto, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 79: 2514-8 (1982)). A third related peptide was later found in extracts of brain and named Neuropeptide Y (“NPY”) (Tatemoto, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 79: 5485-9 (1982); Tatemoto et al., Nature 296: 659-60 (1982)).
These three related peptides have been reported to exert various biological effects. Effects of PP include inhibition of pancreatic secretion and relaxation of the gallbladder. Centrally administered PP produces modest increases in feeding that may be mediated by receptors localized to the hypothalamus and brainstem (reviewed in Gehlert, Proc. Soc. Exp. Biol. Med. 218: 7-22 (1998)).
Release of PYY occurs following a meal. An alternate molecular form of PYY is PYY(3-36) (SEQ ID NO:58) (Eberlein et al., Peptides 10: 797-803 (1989); Grandt et al., Regul. Pept. 51: 151-9 (1994)). This fragment constitutes approximately 40% of total PYY-like immunoreactivity in human and canine intestinal extracts and about 36% of total plasma PYY immunoreactivity in a fasting state to slightly over 50% following a meal. It is apparently a dipeptidyl peptidase-IV (DPP4) cleavage product of PYY. PYY(3-36) (SEQ ID NO:58) is reportedly a selective ligand at the Y2 and Y5 receptors, which appear pharmacologically unique in preferring N-terminally truncated (i.e., C-terminal fragments of) NPY analogs. Peripheral administration of PYY reportedly reduces gastric acid secretion, gastric motility, exocrine pancreatic secretion (Yoshinaga et al., Am. J. Physiol. 263: G695-701 (1992); Guan et al., Endocrinology 128: 911-6 (1991); Pappas et al., Gastroenterology 91: 1386-9 (1986)), gallbladder contraction and intestinal motility (Savage et al., Gut 28: 166-70 (1987)). The effects of central injection of PYY on gastric emptying, gastric motility and gastric acid secretion, as seen after direct injection in or around the hindbrain/brainstem (Chen and Rogers, Am. J. Physiol. 269: R787-92 (1995); Chen et al., Regul. Pept. 61: 95-98 (1996); Yang and Tache, Am. J. Physiol. 268: G943-8 (1995); Chen et al., Neurogastroenterol. Motil. 9: 109-16 (1997)), may differ from those effects observed after peripheral injection. For example, centrally administered PYY had some effects opposite to those described herein for peripherally injected PYY(3-36) (SEQ ID NO:58) in that gastric acid secretion was stimulated, not inhibited. Gastric motility was suppressed only in conjunction with TRH stimulation, but not when administered alone, and was indeed stimulatory at higher doses through presumed interaction with PP receptors. PYY has been shown to stimulate food and water intake after central administration (Morley et al., Brain Res. 341: 200-3 (1985); Corp et al., Am. J. Physiol. 259: R317-23 (1990)).
Metabolic diseases and disorders take on many forms, including obesity, diabetes, dyslipidemia, insulin resistance, cellular apoptosis, etc. Obesity and its associated disorders are common and very serious public health problems in the United States and throughout the world. Upper body obesity is the strongest risk factor known for type 2 diabetes mellitus, and is a strong risk factor for cardiovascular disease. Obesity is a recognized risk factor for hypertension, atherosclerosis, congestive heart failure, stroke, gallbladder disease, osteoarthritis, sleep apnea, reproductive disorders such as polycystic ovarian syndrome, cancers of the breast, prostate, and colon, and increased incidence of complications of general anesthesia (see, e.g., Kopelman, Nature 404: 635-43 (2000)). It reduces life-span and carries a serious risk of co-morbidities above, as well disorders such as infections, varicose veins, acanthosis nigricans, eczema, exercise intolerance, insulin resistance, hypertension hypercholesterolemia, cholelithiasis, orthopedic injury, and thromboembolic disease (Rissanen et al., Br. Med. J. 301: 835-7 (1990)). Obesity is also a risk factor for the group of conditions called insulin resistance syndrome, or “Syndrome X.” Recent estimate for the medical cost of obesity and associated disorders is $150 billion worldwide. The pathogenesis of obesity is believed to be multifactorial but the basic problem is that in obese subjects nutrient availability and energy expenditure do not come into balance until there is excess adipose tissue. Obesity is currently a poorly treatable, chronic, essentially intractable metabolic disorder. A therapeutic drug useful in weight reduction of obese persons could have a profound beneficial effect on their health.
Diabetes is a disorder of carbohydrate metabolism characterized by hyperglycemia and glucosuria resulting from insufficient production or utilization of insulin. Diabetes severely affects the quality of life of large parts of the populations in developed countries. Insufficient production of insulin is characterized as type 1 diabetes and insufficient utilization of insulin is type 2 diabetes. However, it is now widely recognized that there are many distinct diabetes related diseases which have their onset long before patients are diagnosed as having overt diabetes. Also, the effects from the suboptimal control of glucose metabolism in diabetes gives rise to a wide spectrum of related lipid and cardiovascular disorders.
Dyslipidemia, or abnormal levels of lipoproteins in blood plasma, is a frequent occurrence among diabetics. Dyslipidemia is typically characterized by elevated plasma triglycerides, low HDL (High Density Lipoprotein) cholesterol, normal to elevated levels of LDL (Low Density Lipoprotein) cholesterol and increased levels of small dense, LDL (Low Density Lipoprotein) particles in the blood. Dyslipidemia is one of the main contributors to the increased incidence of coronary events and deaths among diabetic subjects. Epidemiological studies have confirmed this by showing a several-fold increase in coronary deaths among diabetic subjects when compared with non-diabetic subjects. Several lipoprotein abnormalities have been described among diabetic subjects.
Insulin resistance is the diminished ability of insulin to exert its biologically action across a broad range of concentrations. In insulin resistance, the body secretes abnormally high amounts of insulin to compensate for this defect and a state of impaired glucose tolerance develops. Failing to compensate for the defective insulin action, the plasma glucose concentration inevitable rises, resulting in the clinical state of diabetes. It is being recognized that insulin resistance and relative hyperinsulinemia have a contributory role in obesity, hypertension, atherosclerosis and type 2 diabetes. The association of insulin resistance with obesity, hypertension and angina has been described as a syndrome, Syndrome X, having insulin resistance as the common pathogenic link.
Apoptosis is an active process of cellular self-destruction that is regulated by extrinsic and intrinsic signals occurring during normal development. It is well documented that apoptosis plays a key role in regulation of pancreatic endocrine beta cells. There is increasing evidence that in adult mammals the beta-cell mass is subject to dynamic changes to adapt insulin production for maintaining euglycemia in particular conditions, such as pregnancy and obesity. The control of beta cell mass depends on a subtle balance between cell proliferation, growth and programmed cell death (apoptosis). A disturbance of this balance may lead to impairment of glucose homeostasis. For example, it is noteworthy that glucose intolerance develops with aging when beta cell replication rates are reduced and human autopsy studies repeatedly showed a 40-60% reduction of beta cell mass in patients with non-insulin-dependent-diabetes mellitus compared with nondiabetic subjects. It is generally agreed that insulin resistance is an invariable accompaniment of obesity but that normoglycemia is maintained by compensatory hyperinsulinemia until the beta cells become unable to meet the increased demand for insulin, at which point type 2 diabetes begins.
Attempts to treat the multiple abnormalities associated with diabetes have prompted for the administration of several anti-diabetic medicaments in order to address these abnormalities in the different patients. Examples of anti-diabetic medicaments are proteins such as insulin and insulin analogues, and small molecules such as insulin sensitizers, insulin secretagogues and appetite regulating compounds.
There remains a need to develop polypeptides useful in the above described metabolic diseases, conditions, and disorders. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide hybrid polypeptides and methods for producing and using them. The compounds of the invention find use in the metabolic diseases, conditions, and disorders described above and herein.
All documents referred to herein are incorporated by reference into the present application as though fully set forth herein.